Reunion
by RedGoddess
Summary: This is the reunion of the surviving kids from the island. What happened to them after the island? How will they take their reunion with each other? Is Jack still holding a grudge? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm not making any money off of this, this is written purely for my amusement... and for an English assignment. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Reunion

It has been exactly twenty years since the rescue of the surviving boys from the isolated island off the coast of England. A lot has happened in the twenty years and now facing all the other survivors was going to be hard, which partially explained Ralph's nervous behavior. Pacing back and forth in his mediocre apartment contemplating if he should go or not.

"What to do?... What to do?" he whispered to no one in particular. Glancing around his eyes landed on a well worn scrapbook. Afer a moments hesitation Ralph picked up the book and took a seat at his kitchen table, which amazingly was also in his living room. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing nerves, he opened the cover and was greeted by newspaper clippings, pictures, sketches, entries he written, and little side comments.

"Thirty year-old woman devastated by her Naval husband's death in the war and lost child, presumed dead, kills herself..." Ralph read the article clipping softly before turning the page. Pictures of the surviving boys were place over the pages with little comments he made on what happened to them after the rescue. He didn't keep in touch with any of them, except Sam and Eric, he just kept tabs on them. Dr. Thurman, his psychiatrist, has repeatedly told him that he needs to learn to control his paranoia, but the reminder of what happened on the island stops him from doing so. Flipping to the next page Ralph was greeted with a huge newspaper clipping on Jack Merridew dressed in his military uniform, he still had that same angry, power-hungry look in his eyes that he had at the island. Shaking off past memories Ralph closed the book with a snap.

Staring at the wall focusing on nothing in particular the phone rang, which quickly snapped Ralph out of his thoughts. Answering the phone with a common, "Hello."

"Hey Ralph. It's Sam and,"

"Eric. How are you?" the twins responded. Ralph quirked a smile, it never ceased to amazed him how they did that.

"Same as always. What about you two?"

"Fine, fine. We were just calling to find out if you were going to go to the reunion?" one of the twins questioned.

Before Ralph could even respond the other twin added, "We think you should go. You need to get over the past. Everyone is different now..."

Ralph scoffed at that. Yeah everyone was so different. Roger was sentence to death for killing ten people off the coast in the caves. Jack was a military leader. Sam and Eric owned a carnival. Percival was admitted to an asylum, he sits all day and night in the corner of a padded room repeating his name and address, but he could never finish the telephone number.

"Look, just think on it okay. It would help ease the past. The reunion is at the docks on the _Juniper._ Please, just think about it." and with a click the twins hung up. Sighing, Ralph place the phone back on the cradle. Taking a seat on the couch he began to think about the reunion.

**-Hours Later at the Docks-**

Ralph couldn't believe he was standing on the docks waiting for Sam and Eric to show. He couldn't believe he was going on a boat for a reunion, to see the rest of the survivors. Taking a couple of deep breaths to try and calm his nerves, Ralph stood by the boat watching as a taxi cab dropped off the twins. They both had big smiles on when they spotted Ralph, greeting handshakes were exchange before the twins lead the way on to the boat, partially dragging Ralph behind them. Inside of the boat was empty, but that was to be expected as that all three men were the first to arrive. They sat and talked until the other survivors arrived. Ralph watched the entrance with growing dread when ever a new person walked through the door wondering if it was Jack, which it wasn't.

"Well it's about time to leave port. Anyone else coming on board?" the Captain asked. Before anyone could answer Jack walked through the entrance causing a massive wave of silence. Ralph was rooted to the spot, staring at Jack. The Captain turned around to see and questioned, "Are you the last?"

"Yes Sir." Jack spoke deeply with his commanding yet forceful voice. The Captain paying no heed to Jack or anyone else went back to the helm ready to leave the docks.

"Jack. How are you?" Henry asked walking up the once savage man. Ralph watched on like a hawk, he knew Jack wouldn't change. He used the same underlining tone in his voice now that he used back on the island.

Sam and Eric noticed that Ralph was paying close attention to Jack and knew why. Sighing one of the twins said, "Ralph, you know nothing bad is going to happen right? Jack's not the same, none of us are. Relax."

Ralph didn't acknowledge them, he just kept watching Jack converse with his once group of hunters. As if feeling a pair of eyes drilling a hole into his head, Jack looked up and locked eyes with Ralph. The held this staring contest as long as possible until Jack attention was pulled back to his hunters.

"He'll never change..." Ralph whispered quietly enough that no one heard him.

For two hours the survivors conversed about past times, talked about what they have been doing, laughed, joked around and had fun. Ralph rarely joined in, opting to stay on the sidelines and watch. Jack disappeared a while back, everyone believed it was to talk to the Captain. Ralph was iffy about that reason, but didn't say anything. Drowning yet another cup of punch Ralph couldn't ignore the call of nature, making his way out of the foyer and down the hallway he bumped into the last person he wanted to... Jack.

"Ralph." Jack said nodding a greeting.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Ralph responded, "Jack. Pardon me, but I was going to the lavatory."

Side stepping Jack only to have him get in his way again. "We need to talk." Jack stated, well more like ordered.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Of course there is, Ralph. About what happened on the island all that time ago-" Jack was cut off by Ralph.

"No. I don't have time for this. We all know what happened all that island. You tried to hunt and kill me. I do not want to discuss this anyone, especially you. Now if you would excuse me." Ralph ended the conversation forcefully and quickly walked around Jack.

When Ralph was out of earshot, Jack whispered to himself, "Well, we'll have nothing, but time to discuss this and maybe finish what was started."

It wasn't long before the _Juniper_ slowly docked at the surprise place where the reunion was to be held. The Captain showed the survivors off the boat and went back on deck. Looking out at nothing, but sand and trees Ralph was suddenly hit by the memory of the island. Shaking that thought off, Ralph followed Sam and Eric all the while glancing around paranoid. All the survivors wondered around the island never going into the forest just walking around the beach. When they reached back where they started the first thing noticed was that there was no more boat.

"Where'd the ship go?" one of the men yelled. Ralph was now glancing around at the group panicking.

"It couldn't be... No, they wouldn't do that... This couldn't be the... the Island." Ralph muttered over and over trying to convince himself. Spotting Jack near the water all logical reasoning flew out of his head. Racing over to the military leader and surprised him with a punch to the face.

"What did you do? Where's the ship?" Ralph yelled. Sam and Eric had to forcefully hold Ralph back from continuing his punching. Jack slowly got up from the sand wiping the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Where do you think we are... Chief?" Jack answered mockingly. All the survivors, except the hunters, listened with growing horror. "I told you we would finish this."

**A/N:** Review. Tell me what you think.


End file.
